


[A/C]蹀线而行

by najiulai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najiulai/pseuds/najiulai
Summary: 一个有点奇怪的半AU（





	[A/C]蹀线而行

**日悬高空，沙隐荒漠；浪击海水，汇入大地**  
**常有风、星及彩虹，直至山脉——瓦于平川**

 

他在Aziraphale的床上。

“嘿，怎么，你不会说话了么？”这是个玩笑，显然，但天使最近不跟他开玩笑了。天使狠狠咬着他的咽喉，压着他使劲往里干，很快Crowley就随之一起沉沦了，恶魔被操得稳不住自己，他想变出尾巴来着，但双腿被死死卡着，只能无助地夹着Aziraphale的腰。天使太猛了。然后他又被拱起来。哦…… _哦_ 。Crowley搞不懂天使干嘛要抱着他走来走去，可能只是为了操得更深些；他确实止不住下滑——恶魔只好整个儿缩在天使的上半身上，屁股里还塞着一根粗壮的屌。

这实在有点超过了。他的脑子里面填满了情欲，恶魔本性不恭，然而天使的热情远超他的想象。Aziraphale不该对此上瘾，或者相反，他 _正该如此_ 。他们从一开始就该这么干，不是吗？天使通通是假道学，露出真面目以后个顶个儿地凶残。Crowley坐在天使怀里，脸和双臂趴在玻璃上，外面是灰蒙蒙的世界和万丈深渊。Aziraphale一声不吭，顶弄却滔滔不绝，Crowley觉得自己不是条蛇，Aziraphale才是把他缠得死去活来的那个。他太热了；不是灼烧，他像恒温动物一样 _散发暖意_ 。

但天使确实不怎么说话。 **不说话** ，事实上。他觉得自己太患得患失了，剧烈性爱很好，Aziraphale别把它们全搞得像最后一次就行。他们又不是处在什么世界末日——

或者他们是？

Crowley不想喊停。工作本身够累人了， _所有人都像死了一样_ ，那个词儿怎么说来着？无灵魂的。你只要到下面去，眯上眼就能瞧见周遭到处都泛着绿颜色，不吉利得很。没完没了的书面工作。一个部门到另一个部门。他敢说其实一整层楼没有人知道自己在干什么。又或者这整个破公司都是。人们全疯了，交谈、合作、自相残杀。有序进行，除了地上有尸体和血迹。很多门都关着。Aziraphale也好不到哪儿去。

他和Aziraphale是怎么开始的？就那么开始了。Aziraphale亲吻他，他接受了，Aziraphale脱他的紧身皮裤，他张开双腿，Aziraphale想要更多，他们玩了些性爱游戏。通常上床时常玩的那种，有人好像很在行。老早就有这么个说法：Aziraphale活得太自如了，在人类中。他学会了他们 _一切_ 坏习惯。尽管Crowley也没觉得不对。大多只是角色扮演， _十分温和_ ——天使爱打扮他——Crowley才是相对紧张的一个，恶魔太容易害羞啦，他被裹在各种华美的、来自历史长河角角落落的布料里，Aziraphale会投掷来难得温柔的欣赏目光。这些衣物到底从哪儿搞来的这些恐怕只有地狱魔君知道。Crowley红着脸，裙子底下阴茎很硬，硬，硬极了。

其后的性事总搞得他浑身酸软一点儿力气也没有。他的天使在这时可完全不天使，不是吗。Aziraphale要把他操散架，就好像这是项成就。操散一条蛇可没那么容易，到现在他还没 _允许_ 天使得逞呢。

他挺爱“那一下”的。字面意义上，Aziraphale射进去把他填满的那一下。它总是在他即将开始哭泣的瞬间到来，天使生性吝啬，总要把他折磨得喷湿所有衣物，眼眶和鼻头全通红时才肯喂饱他身体里的食人花。但浆液总是丰盈又雄厚。他不知道自己有没有尖叫，多半是叫了，Aziraphale也一直很喜欢他的胡子，那是个有点混乱的状况，直到有一次Aziraphale没有射在里面而是射在了他脸上Crowley才知道他自己每次会吃下去多少。简单说就是他被呛着了，仅仅不小心弄进嘴里的就挺多。

事实上，Aziraphale迷恋他的胡子，而且Aziraphale _相当变态_ 。这些他都知道，他怀疑天使的大脑里其实有一个射在胡子上分区，专门装着些见不得人的东西。

他找了个完全坏的时机：“Aziraphale。你真的知道我是谁吗？”

现在是天使先停下了。他究竟为什么 _称他为_ 天使？

Crowley是在底下某个酒吧门口遇见的Aziraphale。“欧伊，Aziraphale！”他准确叫出了对方的名字，就像他一开始就该知道。Aziraphale定住了，缓慢地看向他。那时候Crowley搞不好已经有点醉了，他记得自己手里拿着酒瓶或类似的东西，“我见过你吧？在……管他呢。”他口齿不清地说着，都是些没意义的套近乎。

_引酒入柜，她问：何不食肉糜？_

倒回头去想，Aziraphale当时约摸着是想揍他。如果不是最后他们上床了。如他所说，他的天使可是相当残暴；但正常人也不会在见第一面时就冲着陌生的好感对象顶胯或做其他不雅动作。 _鱼子酱和香烟_ ，他想。他几乎很难 _去想_ 了，脑子混着一团浆糊，因为下一句是见鬼的 _古巴导弹危机_ 。摘掉他的软呢帽、脱掉西装。剥去伪装他就变成长着猫耳、没有奶头的粉色异教生物。Aziraphale操了他。

这不简直是 **他妈的** （抱歉）梦想成真吗？

Crowley不记得它如何发生。关于“掉下来”这件事。但他适应良好。当你处在社会中，你就得无休无止地工作，从他记忆起始所有的宣传海报都是这么说的。如果你做不好自己的分内事，他们就会把工作分配给其他人，显而易见。而你则会被在 _当什么事情发生了_ 时丢出去喂狗。不为什么，只是没人在乎。他不知道天使朝向什么。但说到底天使斜杠恶魔也只是上床时微不足道的自娱自乐期间不意味着任何可纠察原由的情趣称呼罢了。

天使停下来，看着他。

“噢，棒极了。”Crowley说，与此同时，天使的鸡巴插在他屁眼里，一动不动。“所以你确实不知道我是……哦——嘿，你不许……该死的听着你这混蛋……哦，哦，拜托……”

他没允许他射在里面，或者外面，或者脸上，或者随便哪儿他没等到那里，他离开了，说得再具体点就是狼狈逃窜，他不是故意要发骚的那只会让他显得更狼狈但他没办法，他是蛇，天生只走S形何况他后面才经历过被捅着个 **巨大** 的塞子干四个钟头。

他坐在自己的小汽车里。 _此时亲近狎昵，彼时拒人千里。欲望之火燃熄，狂野之心奔鸣。_ 没有霓虹灯，没有70年代的醉生梦死川流不息，四周惨淡、破落，塑料袋窸窸窣窣，若隐若现，只有老鼠跟无家可归的秃尾巴狗哪里都不少。光介于灰与黑之间。有光，他想。

歪斜糊在墙上的再生纸打印广告写着：

 **“火药，鱼胶粉**  
**炸弹，激光束**  
**保证吹爆你头”**

完全搞不懂他们究竟卖什么。Crowley瞧着后视镜，他看起来就像个十集不一定能破个案子的狗屎脸探长。嗯，他当然不是，Crowley从不热爱指手画脚，能选的话他宁愿离所有的麻烦事越远越好。有什么人在巷子里聚起来，周围太暗了，他看不清。肢体动作幅度很大，像在争吵，其中一个对另一个动了手，Crowley低下眼睛。

风声呼呼。

打斗越来越激烈，有人在喊，谁撞倒了垃圾桶，耗子吱吱地溜出来，铁棍砸在躯体上的声音，更高的叫骂和碰撞。Crowley突然重新看过去。这是地狱。 _这里是，见鬼的，他妈的 **地狱**_ 。远处着了火，人群里传来尖利的口哨，他的视线边缘隐隐泛着红光。 _上帝众神，居于九天；有此问题，详询其解：_

恶魔——或者谁知道别的什么东西在哨声中四散而去，但其中一两个发现了他的车。“嘿！”其中一个双手砸在他的车盖上。不不不，你不想知道当你粗暴对待了Crowley的车会发生些什么。那脸颊正钻出虫子的家伙仍在他前挡风玻璃外面嚷嚷，如果不是眼下这情况，Crowley倒是挺想提醒他一句的。但对方正在解裤子，下一步就是往他车胎上尿尿。

不知收敛，是吧。Crowley下了车，对方随之停下了动作，冲着他阴森森地笑了。“唉唷。瞧瞧这是谁，整天跟 **天使** 混在一块儿的叛徒。天使的鸡巴爽不爽？怎么也没能让你可怜的小翅膀白回去？”

Crowley觉得疼，灼烧，更强地灼烧。他从来也没对打架有什么兴趣，但本性毕竟是本性。有什么温热的东西溅在他的脸上和胳膊上，此时他只觉得凉快。那是被他撕开的恶魔的脑浆。不，他不想打架，更不想因为这些愚蠢的挑衅和应战而面临今后成堆的问讯和纸面工作。但这终究不是他说停就停的。

_「存在目的，生死缘由。」万望降灵，以消众惧。_

他全身都是血，别人的，或他自己的，火势已经很大了，他站在路的开始，由远及近是滔天的火光，含沙射影，语带讽刺，他被循着气味找来的恶魔、猎狗和地狱里其他的食腐动物层层围住，掺进一场不属于他，他也从不愿意参加的战役。他全身骨头都疼。6000岁了，奇怪吗？现在他得靠他自己。

但是6000岁，他没想过这个。他问Aziraphale是否记得他，却忘了至关重要的。

他也忘了自己是谁。

事情往往这样发生：到一个绝没有办法停下的节点上，你才发现一开始的方向可能就有点失误。他丢掉手里的撬棍，露出鳞片和尖锐的毒牙。那就打吧，或者被吃掉，反正他也不愿意跑。他讨厌热，除了看守熔炉的那一批，没有恶魔喜欢。事实上就算那一批也不见得喜欢，他只是从没有机会跟他们中的任何一个交谈过。何况现在他有点疲倦了。

别闭眼。

嗯？他不确定自己是不是听见了什么声音，这就像个常规骗局不是吗， _引诱_ 你相信希望，再赶尽杀绝。

然后他被圈住了，有谁圈住了他，天使圈住了他， _Aziraphale圈住了他_ 。他得 **判断** ，毕竟这会儿Crowley有点神志不清。四周全是地狱生物的哀嚎，那必然是附近出现了什么极圣洁之物。他觉得凉凉的，倒进天使怀里。Aziraphale香香的，是他熟悉的香水味儿。“坏天使”，他本来想说，但他说不出话，全是嘶嘶声。他快被烤熟啦。

醒醒，老蛇。你耐高温。

这回他听清了。Crowley不知道这算什么难于理解的天使科技，Aziraphale的声音就像通过骨头传进了他脑子里。他瞪了他一眼，有点娇羞，可能。 _多半_ 。但这也不是Aziraphale在他的车盖上操他的理由。

**想知道天使的鸡巴爽不爽？**

**你们没机会知道的。贱 人 们 。**

这混蛋对所有恶魔来了一发灵魂广播。Crowley被按在车盖上，眼前就是他心爱的本特利车标。噢，别，别在我的小女孩面前搞这事儿……不，他他妈的 _激动到爆炸_ ，那有啥办法呢，Aziraphale摸他尾椎骨时他就硬到湿掉半条内裤了。如果他穿了的话。他没穿，附带一提。

Crowley还是没什么力气，但他很快也发现了，这事实上是一种 _治疗_ ，快速起效的那种，他的烤蛇肉状况得到了极大的缓解，也就是说他能感觉到Aziraphale的阴茎在他肠道里有多疯狂了，操这可真刺激，在地狱之火即将燃至眼前时，一群快烤焦的恶魔中间，毫无遮掩地趴在爱车上被天使猛操，现在他变成正面朝上了，他被压在玻璃上，双腿向上折叠着狠命分开，哦，这可真是不知廉耻！

但谁他妈的在乎呢。

Aziraphale将他挪进车里。他的天使朋友总算想起来要给他留点隐私了，尽管他趴在后座上，天使在外面把他插得一前一后，从视觉效果上看可实在不怎么好。毕竟恶魔们其实啥都看不见，却也没法儿离开。Crowley在浪潮一样的快感里浮沉，这很好，他快到了，就像老电影里（人类意义上）封闭的小空间水雾蒸腾的后车窗被拍下一个手印。他开始喊Aziraphale的名字。

“Aziraphale，Aziraphale，Aziraphale。” _内心残破，外妆散碎，但见笑容，常挂在脸上。笔入灵魂，彩如蝶翼，昨日神话，明天将重生。_ 天使亲吻他的胡子，Crowley不断地重复：“Aziraphale，Aziraphale……”

他的世界倒了个个儿。这里也是天堂。地在天上，他开着小汽车，他从没有 _掉下去_ ， ** _地狱就是天堂_** 。这不无道理，对吧？人类那会儿以为地是平的，他们先说服自己相信了上和下的概念。然而事实是，地狱跟天堂同处一个平面上，它们向来一个样。Crowley倒挂在Aziraphale怀里，“Aziraphale，我们往前走。”

本特利汽车在烈火中飞驰。Aziraphale坐在副驾驶座上，他们脸上擦着灰烬，四周尘土飞扬，在笔直的路上，车子踏着风，开往光的方向。 _持续尝试，蹀线而行；保持笑容，随遇而安。_ Crowley和Aziraphale手握着手，Azi说：

 

**“ _——直到时间尽头。_ ”**

 

fin.

注：文中有对困团三首歌的化用，顺序为Innuendo，KQ，SMGO，以及Innuendo穿插其中。为不破坏完整性未在文内标出，详见斜体或加粗段落。


End file.
